Midnight Tales
by bella-rose91
Summary: a collection of stories about those who are involved with Torchwood and what they get up to when . . . lets say "when the cameras aren't rolling" ! ! ! the next installment is in people ! ! !
1. Life In Hell

* * *

this story is of captain jack when he was in captive by the master. these are just a few things that were running through his head at the time.

ps. i dont own doctor who (i wish)

please read and review!

* * *

Life In Hell

_When you think of hell, fire and brimstone always use to spring into my mind. You know; the screaming and the howling of lost souls stuck down there in their endless torture. It never seemed real to me, life after death. Well it's kind of hard to believe considering I can't really die. But yet here I am. Living day after day, week after week, month after month, in what you could say was the closest thing to hell. Imprisonment under the Master!_

_It's been six months, twelve days and seventeen hours since I was chained to the walls in this dungeon aboard the Valliant. Six months, twelve days and seventeen hours since the Master has controlled Great Britain. Six months, twelve days and seventeen hours since I saw the Doctor or Martha. _

_My Martha. My brave, gallant Martha Jones who has been travelling the world, alone, to save us all. There was a time when I use to do that. Save the human race. Save it everyday, even twice a day, from the threat of invasion from aliens like the Master._

_There was a time when I use to travel too. With the Doctor and – Rose. Around the world and galaxies and universes. And then with Martha too. I had just joined the ride. Didn't really think about it much, or at all for that matter. I just packed up and ran. Ran to him, the Doctor. That's how it all started really._

_I left so much behind. I left my friends, the people I love. The man I love. I never thought it would be like this. I just assumed, you know, one quick trip in the TARDIS, a quick chat with the Doctor to see if I could be, well – fixed, and to ask about Rose. And then I'd be home in a few days, or hours even. _

_But to be stuck here in imprisonment for eternity, being tortured every day. Killed and then to come back to life again. To be hurled over broken glass countless times a day just for the enjoyment of the basted who calls himself a Time Lord. That may be who he is but he isn't even worth the title. All he was, was just an old dying man before we came along and – and – _

_Oh god! It's all my fault! This whole thing! If it wasn't for me grabbing onto the side of the TARDIS, it wouldn't have flown to the end of the universe. We wouldn't have met Yana and everything would be perfectly fine. The master wouldn't exist. The Doctor and Martha would still be travelling, together. And I would be safe at home with my team. _

_My team – my brilliant team. All the way down there on the Earth below. I wonder where they are. Are they ok? Are they safe? Or are they dead? My poor, poor Ianto, what has become of you? And Gwen, oh my god, what about Gwen? And Owen and Toshiko? Would Owen look after Tosh? I left them, just ran out didn't even say where I was going, or if I'd be back. They don't know anything. I've done it again betrayed their trust, treated them like animals. Myfanwy! She's no longer safe in the Hub someone would surely find her soon. _

_It's all my fault. Everything is my fault. And it's not like I've just realised this now. But it too tortures me every minute of my waking day. Which is all the time since I cant sleep. What have I done?_

I bow my head in sorrow as silent tears streak my already tear stained face. Everything hurts. My wrists and shoulders from the shackles and chains. My head from crying and the torture. Everything hurts from the torture. It's times like this when I wish I could die and stay dead, just so I wouldn't have to feel pain. The agonizing pain of loss and love. Now I understand how Ianto feels. He was doing so well before I left, who knows how he's doing now. Who knows if he's doing anything at all.

_The sudden image of Ianto curled up on his bed crying his eyes out filled my head. Is fragile form shuddering with every sob he took. He had the same look in his eyes as when Lisa was killed. The same heart break and loss. Then the image is replace with another, this time Ianto is lying motionless on the road. Eyes wide and staring and blood creating a lake around him. Then slowly more figures join his body. The motionless forms of my team. All wide eyed and staring. All dead!_

And with that final image I felt my heart break. I cried out in anguish and my knees became weak, but I had to keep standing or the shackles would rip my arms out of their sockets and that would be too much pain to handle. A fresh wave of tears streamed from my eyes as I felt my whole world crash around me. I shut my eyes and tried to remember a happier time. A time when I wasn't in pain or tortured. I thought of Gwen and Ianto, and Owen and Toshiko. My beautiful team. Their smiling faces brought more tears to my eyes, but this time they were tears of happiness and remembrance. I wonder, will I ever see them again?

My thoughts are disturbed by the methodical sound of marching and as I look up my eyes are met by the sight of a dozen or so men coming towards me and in the lead; the Master. The very sight on this man made my blood boil beneath my skin. Every inch of me wanted to kill him, tare him to shreds and feed him to a Weevil, but I couldn't, the Doctor wouldn't want me to. The smile on the Master's face made my want to puke. I turned away from him, already sick of the sight of him, an I looked straight at the clock.

_Midnight. The horrid time of the day, or night, where I was the subject of terrible and unspoken tortures. For a long and terrible hour I would have to suffer this torture. Where the Master would watch me die and then time how long it takes me to come back to life. _

_Sorry Ianto I will never be able to look at stopwatches again after this. If there is and after this. Will we ever get out? Oh Martha where are you?_

I close my eyes and prepare myself for the worst. Then my screams fill the night air and every time I come back the first thing I see is him. How I want so much to kill him and wipe that smirk off his face.

_So this is my torture, my hell. my screams in the night. my howls of pain. my endless night._

_Oh hurry Martha, please! Before i go insane!_

well what did you think? i hope i ended it well. please let me know what you think. thank :P

* * *

* * *


	2. Goodbye My Lover

this was inspired by James Blunt's Goodbye My Lover . . . hence the title.

when i hear this song after a long time i was moved by it and i instantly thought of Torchwood . . . i wont say any more but heed my warning, you might want some tissues. i cried while writing it and i dont cry easily.

**Disclaimer:** i dont own anything . . . unfortunately

**

* * *

**

**Goodbye My Lover**

Deep within the Torchwood Hub, Ianto lay in the bed that was hidden beneath Jack's office. He lay there sleepless as his mind lay blank from everything. It had been days since he fist went down there, days since he had seen anyone else, days since he had eaten.

Ianto's shallow form was huddled up in a corner, his eyes red and swollen and his head throbbed from his endless crying.

He was huddled up in a ball, his knees tight against his chest trying to keep the gaping hole in his chest from consuming him any more than it had already. He felt . . . numb and hollow. He tried to wiggle his toes but he couldn't feel them. He knew they were there but his brain was just too numb from the pain to feel anything.

The pain that consumed him. The pain he hoped he would never have to bare again, not after last time. He pulled himself in tighter, pulling his hand in closer and the item that was clutched in it. He held a light blue garment close to his face, inhaling the exquisite sent he had come to know and love so much.

All the memories that sent held. All the bliss full moments he had spent with Jack; either chasing aliens or in his arms.

As much as he hated to, he had to cringe away from the memories. They hurt too much. Not shallow pains of everyday living. Deep excruciating pains that ran right to the core, like dying slowly from the inside out. And the hole stung at the edges when ever he thought of Jack. The beautiful man he'd thought he'd spend eternity with.

As Ianto lay there, trying to forget and remember at the same time, his numb ears picked up a faint sound that seemed to get stronger and louder as he concentrated and listened to it.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won  
So I took what's mine by eternal right  
Took your soul out into the night  
It may be over but it won't stop there  
I am here for you if you'd only care  
You touched my heart you touched my soul  
You changed my life and all my goals  
And love is blind and that I knew when  
My heart was blinded by you  
I've kissed your lips and held your head  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed  
I know you well, I know your smell  
I've been addicted to you_

Goodbye my lover  
Goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me

I am a dreamer but when I wake  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take  
And as you move on, remember me  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile  
I've watched you sleeping for a while  
I'd be the father of your child  
I'd spend a lifetime with you  
I know your fears and you know mine  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine  
And I love you, I swear that's true  
I cannot live without you

Goodbye my lover  
Goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me

And I still hold your hand in mine  
In mine when I'm asleep  
And I will bear my soul in time  
When I'm kneeling at your feet  
Goodbye my lover  
Goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow

When the end of the song came. A fresh wave of sorrow and grief gripped Ianto and even the numbness could stop the pain he felt.

'Why Jack?!' He screamed into the silent night. 'Why did you leave?!'

Tears streamed down his already tear stained face, inhaling Jack's unique sent the whole time.

'I miss you!' He whispered, to exhausted to shout or scream. 'I miss you so much. What went wrong? Why did you leave, Jack Harkness?'

Ianto gripped the shirt tighter, too afraid to let go. Too afraid to let go of his best friend, his lover.

'Why would you leave, Jack?' He sobbed again, his tears still flowing like a waterfall down his cheeks. 'I can't live without you.'

The pain and exhaustion was just too much for him in his fragile state and he began to fall asleep. Another restless, haunted sleep, where everything hurt twice as much.

Just before sleep totally took him over, he whispered one last thing. It was almost inaudible but he still said it.

'I love you, Jack Harkness! Why did you leave me?'

* * *

so what did you think ? ? ? i hope you liked it. please let me know. thanks for reading


	3. Can We Get a Dog?

**Setting: After Journey's End but not before Torchwood recruit any more team members. So it's just Jack, Ianto and Gwen.**

_Note: Okay here's the setting – Jack is sitting at his desk and Ianto has just walked in with coffee and more reports for Jack to sign. As Ianto riffles through the papers Jack has already signed, Jack asks a question . . . _

'Ianto can we get a pet?'

'No! you've got Janet.'

'I was actually thinking more along the lines of a dog.'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Let me see . . .' Ianto looked up from his papers in his hands 'because I'd be the one to look after it, to feed it, to clean up after it and all you'd do is play with it for five minutes before you get bored and then shunt it into a dark corner and forget about it . . . sound familiar?'

'I'm not like that! Besides, we really could do with a guard dog.'

'I thought that was the whole reason why we caught Myfanwy.'

'That and the fact that we cant have a dinosaur terrorizing Cardiff.'

'Why not? You do it all the time.'

Before Jack could breath a word, Ianto walked out of his office and over to where Gwen was sitting with Jack close behind.

'Gwen!' Jack whined

'What now?'

'Ianto is being mean to me!'

'What's he saying?' Gwen asked without looking up from her work.

'Well firstly he said we couldn't get a dog and then he calls me a dinosaur!'

'A what?!' Gwen said looking up at the two of them; Ianto with a slight triumphant smile and Jack looking hurt and disgruntled.

'A dinosaur!'

'Ianto you didn't?!'

Ianto nodded.

'Why what ever for?' She laughed seeing that Ianto was thoroughly enjoying himself.

'He wanted a pet. I said "no". He wanted a guard dog I said "why the hell do we have Myfanwy?" He said it was because we could hardly let a dinosaur terrorizes Cardiff and I said "why not? He does it all the time."'

Gwen tried her best not to laugh but she couldn't help herself.

'Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry I shouldn't laugh but it just so funny.'

'But it hurts though!'

'I know Jack. Maybe coffee will make it better?'

'Okie dokie!' Jack said a smile quickly spread over his face.

Ianto walked off satisfied that Jack was no longer moping about what he said.

Jack waited a few minutes until Ianto was out of ear-shot before he learned in to Gwen and asked;

'Gwen, can we get a dog?'

Gwen just frowned at Jack as the audible sound of smashing china reached their ears from the kitchen.


	4. Play Time With Guppy

**Play Time With Guppy**

Strangely, staring down the barrel of a gun just didn't feel the same these days. The prospect of dying wasn't frightening, yes it still hurt like a herd of charging Rhinos, but it wasn't frightening.

The single most terrifying thing about Jack's situation now, was Alice Guppy standing behind the six-gun Colt that was pointed at his head – her trigger finger itching to squeeze.

The sadistic Scottish-born girl had a glint of malice in her eyes that Jack had grown use to over the years. The look of malice she always got when her Colt was in her hand, the look of a killer.

Alice was the kind of a girl who wouldn't think twice before she shot you dead. Jack knew this all too well. He had on several occasions – well, all but a few occasions – been at the wrong end of Alice's gun. Since he couldn't die – or stay dead at least – Alice had taken a fancy to making him her game.

When ever she was pissed off or just bored, she would hunt Jack down and shoot him, just to make herself feel better. If she was feeling particularly nice towards Jack it would be quick bullet to the brain or the heart, and Jack would feel nothing. But on days when the glint in her eyes was so overpowering and she looked more like the devil than a lady, Alice would maliciously torture Jack and watch him die slowly, smiling with satisfaction.

It didn't matter how many times Alice shot Jack, it still scared him shitless. There was just something about her than made his knees weak, and this time was no different.

Alice stood in front of him, blocking his escape route. Jack had a smile on his face as he looked at the girl in front of him. Annoying her was a sure way of being shot fast.

He hadn't been expecting her to annoy him today, let alone expecting her to be in the Hub. Emily and Alice had left early that morning, and Jack had not been expecting them back until the following day. But here Alice was with Emily nowhere in sight.

'Hello Alice.' Jack said, seemingly unperturbed by her presence despite the gun. 'I wasn't expecting you and Emily back until tomorrow.'

'Yes, well Emily was called upon by the Queen, so our previous engagement was cancelled.'

'So you're annoyed and therefore came to torture me.'

'I don't want to hurt you Captain.' Alice said seductively walking towards Jack – like she always did – as he backed further into the room.

'Well, that makes a change.' He said, watching Alice's sadistic smile grow bigger with his words. 'What do you want Guppy?'

Jack had backed into a desk and now trapped. Alice had obviously seen this for her face lit up slightly with delight as she walked closer slowly, her hips swinging from side to side.

'What I want, Harkness, is to have my way with you.'

This took Jack by surprise, he hadn't been expecting that. Usually she'd only want to torture him, but now sex as well! How sick was this woman? Or was it sex? She's never shown an interest in him that way – well not to his face, well not since the first time they met at any rate. It couldn't really be that surely.

They stared at each other as a thick tension hung in the air between them. Alice's eyes were growing wilder by the second and Jack could heel his confidence and cockiness ebbing slowly away. Alice took a step towards him – her eyes never leaving his – and Jack reversed the action, taking a step backwards. Her smile grew bigger and wilder when she saw his movement and she took another step towards him as he took another back.

Alice kept walking towards Jack until he was hard against the wall of the Hub. Alice readied her gun and Jack shut eyes tight not wanting to see the look in her eyes anymore.

In the same split second that he heard the blast, Jack felt a searing pain in his right thigh. His knee buckled under his weight and he crashed to the hard stone floor clutching his wound. He winced with pain, but he struggled to his feet determined not to appear weak.

A second shot was fired connecting with his other thigh forcing him to the ground once more. He screamed with pain and he realised that this wasn't going to be as quick and painless as he hoped.

Jack looked up at the devil-woman who was the source of his pain. Her face was evident of the pleasure she was enduring.

Three more bullets were pumped into his body – one in each shoulder and the other in his stomach – making him howl with pain as he slumped over hitting the hard concrete floor fairly hard.

As he looked at Alice, she became fuzzy and unfocussed, but her malicious expression didn't dim. She stood over him – like a vengeful God – as his face twisted and contorted with the numb pain that spread over his body. Jack's breathing became husky and short as he struggled for air. He could feel himself slipping away, he could feel his blood pooling around him, he could feel himself dying. Jack just wished for once that Alice would feel pitty for him and end it quickly but, she just wasn't like that.

Jack could feel his last moments were near. His vision had all but gone black and the sounds inside the Hub were extremely distant and muffled.

_One day _– he thought to himself – _one day I'll get her like she gets me and see how she likes to be tortured like a caged animal. One day I'll be fr . . . _


	5. The Dead Line Ianto's Diary

I downloaded the audio for this story that broadcast on UK radio 3rd July. I just thought that this was just so beautiful and i had to share it with lose who didn't hear the broadcast or haven't or cant download it. If you would like to download a copy i can email it to you or post it somewhere on the net, just let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or the story line - that belongs to Phil Ford.

**

* * *

**

**The Dead Line by Phil Ford**

_Captain Jack Harkness is one of 40-odd people that are in trans-like a comas in St. Helen's Hospital, after answering a ringing phone._

_Gwen Cooper has gone off to solve the mystery accompanied by Rhys Williams. Ianto Jones stayed behind to be with Jack, hoping like hell he'll be okay. This is what he said;_

**Ianto:** They say you're supposed to talk to people when they're in a coma, don't they? I have absolutely no idea whether you can hear me Jack. I've never heard of anybody coming out of one and carrying on the conversation. So I suspect it's probably something the doctors tell us to do, to make us feel better rather then help you. We don't feel quite so useless and helpless, we get the feeling there's still some sort of purpose in our lives. We're not just waiting, waiting for the signs to work, or the miracle to happen, or the nightmare to end.

I'm not much of a talker Jack you know that, but I'll talk to you now in the off chance that it helps. Just promise me, that if you're hearing this that when you come round – and you're going to Jack, you're going to come out of this – just promise me you'll never bring up anything I say to you know.

How's that, we got a deal?

This must be the longest I've ever looked at you and not seen you smile. I've watched you in your sleep. Did you know that? So many times, just woken up beside you in the middle of the night, and watched you. Watched you're eyes moving behind your eyelids as you dreamed and tried to imagine what a man like you could possibly dream about. The things you've seen, the lives you've lived, the people you've loved. I wonder if you're dreaming about me, I hoped you were dreaming about me. But let's be honest Jack, I'm nothing more than a blip in time for you.

Every day I grow a little older, but you're immortal, you've already lived a thousand life times. How could you watch me grow old and die? How can I watch you live and never age a day? I suppose we both know that will never be a problem, not in this job. No one in Torchwood ever live to draw their pension, do they? Even if by some miracle I survive to see my hair turn grey, or – god for bid – fall out, I don't kid myself that you'd still be around to see it.

One day you'll go again, just like you did before, and thins time you won't be back. Maybe that's what you're dreaming about those nights I watch you sleeping. Maybe that's why – even when you sleep – I see you smile.

But you haven't gone yet Jack, I know that. I know you're coming back to me.


End file.
